The Smile in her Eyes
by Kellsabelle
Summary: It was the smile that started him changing. The smile that made him melt and set his face on fire. She didn't know it was her but even she could see the differences.


**The Smile In Her Eyes **

When she smiled it went all the way up to her eyes, he hadn't met many people who smiled like that. For so long he had assumed superiority, total control over those who followed him. It was his way, the only way he knew. When people smiled at him their eyes were full of fear and he'd used that fear, used it shamelessly.

She changed all that, she showed him as side of himself that even he hadn't known was there. She was his everything, and the reason he could do anything. Without her he was no one, she brought him out of his shell and showed him how to live. It was funny how quickly he forgot how to live without her.

She was different and did things, differently. She saw him like no one else did, that's how he knew she was the one, the only one he wanted to be with because she could look at the arrogant and self centered boy with the famously big ego, and not see all that. She saw someone else. At first that scared him. All of the defenses that he had put up, all of the walls he'd built and all of the measures to hide who he could have been she just waltzed through. She didn't even have to try, she looked at him and he felt like she knew all his secrets. She unraveled everything. When she smiled at him, looking knowingly into his eyes he felt weak at the knees.

He'd never told anyone about this, the secret fact that one person could break down everything he had pushed himself to become. Maybe some people knew she could do this. He had watched the way other people treated her. Some looked at her with scorn and others with secret admiration that Draco suspected even they didn't know they could show. If asked to describe her some people would call her crazy, other would choose quirky and the more intelligent people would say she was passionate. In a way he supposed they were all right she was those things but if you asked her she would deny them all.

He remembered when he had first spoken to her. when these feeling were still shrouded in the confusuion and fear that he had come to accept as normal. It had been at that fateful last battle. She had had him at wand point and for a moment her eyes were glazed with the passion that spurred her fighting and her anger. This was a different type of passion and laying there, knowing that without even saying a word she had the capabilities to render him lifeless he saw something else in those eyes. That burning passion revealed a shimmer of what she really was and what she really thought. He realizing this must have showed in his eyes as well. She blinked and as it started to rain the glaze the covered her eyes dripped away. The anger that had been building inside her was washed away with the icy rain. She would still fight, Draco knew that, she was just that type of person but she would do so for different reasons. . Lowering her wand she whispered. "You will change." It was raining heavier now and she dropped her arm to her side. He had simply lain there, breathing heavily and not quite comprehending what had just happened. She didn't smile but he could see that her eyes were glowing. Her eyes were smiling.

Someone called to her from behind and she shook her head lightly. "You surprise me Draco, I would never have guessed to see it in you." Her mouth never moved into the smile that could melt him but her eyes were glowing, like nothing he had ever seen. She turned and ran and he knew that the anger and passion would be welling up inside her but the glaze that would take over her would be different. It would be calmer and with a stronger sense of direction and purpose. For so long she had been fighting, fighting people like him and people who went against everything she had faith in. It was getting harder for her to find something to believe in but somehow he had given her something to hope for. Shehad said he would change, he who was the poster boy for everythingshe fought against. If he was changing then maybe this war would end.

Closing his eyes Draco raised his head up to the clouds and felt the rain of his face, the stinging, jabbing coldness that was burning in the way that only freezing rain could. He was feeling it. For so long he had been unable to feel, he wouldn't, couldn't let himself feel. He thought he could cry for the sudden joy of it. Opening his eyes he watched the moons rays light up the wet and ruined school grounds. She had been wrong though. Luna had said that he would change but he was already changing. She had started it. From the second he had seen the smile in her eyes he had started changing. Now not even he knew when he would stop.

**The End**

_**Autors note: **This is just a little one shot that I whipped up in my free time. The characters Draco and Luna could really be annyone from the books. The scenario could be re-written for any character and I think I would like it just as much. I'm just a Luna fan and I think the idea of changing would suit Draco most. Anyway I hope you liked the story and please, please review. I write these things so I can improve and because I like writing and getting reviews literally makes me scream for joy so please review!_


End file.
